


Echos | Cheated!Eren x Heart Broken!Reader x Levi {Modern!AU}

by DatStriderDoe



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Cheater, F/M, Fanfic, Fanfiction, Multi, Romance, cheated
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-04
Updated: 2015-04-04
Packaged: 2018-03-21 04:03:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,125
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3676668
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DatStriderDoe/pseuds/DatStriderDoe





	Echos | Cheated!Eren x Heart Broken!Reader x Levi {Modern!AU}

Echos | Cheated!Eren x Heart Broken!Reader x Levi {Modern!AU}

 

My minds at a race and my thoughts are done.  
I’ve been meaning to tell you this since my life’s begun.

You lay on your bed, curled up in a ball and heartbroken. Your boyfriend of two years, a young male named Eren Yaeger, had cheated on you. You didn't know what to do, and you were slowly falling into a state of depression.

And, of course, you had your best friend and roommate, Hanji there, helping you through it. She was always so cheery, and you couldn't understand how. She had been through so much, but was always happy and cheerful. It always left you puzzled and, at the moment, jealous. You wanted to be as happy as her.

But he was in the way of that. Eren was keeping you from being happy. Because you were in love with him and loved him so much. But you realized you had to let him go.

The way I feel inside reflects off the souls of your eyes.  
I’ve been meaning to tell you this all my life.

You remembered the hurt look in his eyes when you told him that he was a worthless dick and that he could get hit by a train and you couldn't care less if he did. The hurt in his eyes, on his face, it showed your emotions. It meant that he fucked up, and he knew it, too.

You've never noticed how much he was hurting you. You were to blindly in love to even realize he was cheating. But now that your relationship with him is over, you feel like you should tell him the pain he caused you. The night he took back his "I love you"'s and said that he didn't think he loved you at first. The days he spent not talking to you. The heartbreak he was putting you through; all of it. And the heartache only grew stronger.

To think of who I am shows much of what you were too.  
Slowly I realize ill be fine without you.  
I gave you your chances, and just put them aside,  
To find out to late of who I am inside.

Hanji, a few weeks after the break up, introduced you to her male best friend, Levi Ackerman. He was as short as you, had steel gray eyes, raven black hair and a few tattoos, as well as snake bites, 00g tapers, a septum and an eyebrow ring on both eye brows. He was, overall, handsome.

Hanji introduced him to you because he knew what it was like to go through heartbreak. When he caught his ex-girlfriend, a young female named Petra Ral, cheating on him, he was the same as (y/n); broken and depressed.

Levi was helping you through your heartbreak, along with Hanji. Hanji would try to make you laugh by doing something stupid, but ended up being insulted by Levi, followed by your laughter. Your laughter was music to Levi's ears. He was happy you were getting better, and was secretly falling for you.

After you met Levi, you slowly realized you'd be fine without Eren. You realized that he was just a worthless prick who needed to fuck himself.

But, that all changed on one night.

Show me yourself come show me who you are.  
These are the time we wished it never went this far.

You were with Hanji and Levi one night, watching an old TV show called Three's Company, when there was a knock on your door. You got up and answered the door, but instantly regretted it when you saw who it was. Your smile from your previous laughter at the TV show dropped and tears welled up in your eyes. You heard Hanji and Levi get quiet. You started to sob right then and there.

Eren tried to explain, but you could tell it was bullshit the moment it came out of his mouth. You felt someone pull you into their arms, and you instantly recognized them as none other than Hanji. You heard Levi at the front door, yelling at Eren to leave and never come back. You sobbed into Hanji's chest. You knew you'd be fine without him, but that didn't mean you were over him.

Once Eren finally left, Levi came over and hugged you as well. When you calmed down, Levi and Hanji led you over to the couch again. You sat down and leaned into Hanji.

Right at that moment, you wished your relationship with Eren ended quicker. You wished that he never lead you on that far into the relationship.

Hidden by your words oh god please let me see how someone plays with feeling oh so carelessly.  
Given me your heart to come and be in one.  
Valuable I was, thieves come and steal and run.

One day, a few weeks after that little incident, you caught yourself wondering one thing; how could someone play with a women's feelings? How could someone lead a women on like the way Eren did?

You were so vulnerable, though. He took your heart and smashed it into pieces, then rubbed his feet on it like it was a fucking doormat.

Just as we laughed, kissed I looked deep in your eyes to tell you how I felt came one without reply.

 

You then thought of the night he said it was too early for "I love you"'s and took them all back. You laughed with him, played with him, had fun with him, and gave him your all. But then he just cheated on you. 

 

But slowly, a few months later, you found yourself over Eren and falling for a certain shortie with black hair and gray eyes. You found yourself deeply in love with him at one point.

 

And when he thought the time was right, Levi soon asked you out on a date. Which led to being his girlfriend, then his fiancé. And finally, his wife.

 

Levi was the one who helped you through it with Hanji. He made you laugh. You loved everything about him. You were afraid to be with him at first, but eventually, you gave him what Eren didn't have today; you. Levi treated you right. And, way better than Eren. He cared about you, and loved you. As you did with him.

Echos is all I hear I’m running I’m running I’m running.  
Let go is all I fear I’m running I’m running I’m running.  
Let go oh I can let go.  
So fall away is what I’ll do.  
It’s what I’ll do.  
It’s what I’ll do.  
It’s what I’ll do.  
It’s what I’ll do.  
It’s what I’ll do.


End file.
